


Anatomy

by metalliclioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, College, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Plot, klance, new studying methods..., probably doesn't need to be rated teen but just to be safe, self indulgent as always, the tiniest bit suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalliclioness/pseuds/metalliclioness
Summary: “Well, you love painting, so maybe a hands-on approach would work,” Keith suggested.Pidge and Hunk lit up at that, Pidge saying, “Yeah, maybe you’re a kinesthetic learner.”Lance’s face turned contemplative. He raised a finger to his chin and nodded at that, “Yeah, that might work.” He then turned to Keith, “Keith, buddy, wanna help me out?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is literally just a ton of fluff with no plot, but what can I say? I like gay fluff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pidge sat on Hunk’s bed with him as they worked on a physics project together. Currently the only noise in the room was the constant tik of their keyboards. Hunk was doing some research as Pidge furiously typed out an award-winning thesis -- at least that was what she would later claim.

On the other side of the dorm was Lance’s bed, occupied by Keith and the wise-ass himself, who’s biology textbook was splayed out in front of him. His weight was supported by his forearms and his feet hung off the bed. Keith had his back up against the wall, book in hand. Lance lazily eyed him reading the blank-covered book, which he logically could only assume held conspiracies of some sort. Lance was having a hard time studying at the moment, hence his slightly stalkerish activity. And it was pretty dang obvious to everyone in the room that Lance was blatantly staring at Keith’s face. He was watching as his emotions ever so subtly adapted to the material. And as he watched Keith’s eyes widen and his lips turn upward the slightest fraction, he could assume the excitement resulted from, “Mothman,” he huffed out inaudibly.

Keith’s eyes met his, his innocent confusion soon switched with an unimpressed glare of his own. Even though Lance had previously assumed he knew of his spying, he still managed to get flustered and averted his eyes quickly. “You really think I’m reading about Mothman?”

Lance met his gaze again, which had softened a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is it the Chupacabra?” When that comment was met with only a slight raise of Keith’s eyebrows, Lance went on, “I see. It’s not any conspiracy theory. How could I forget: you are a man of class. Ernest Hemingway?”

“No, actually--” he said grabbing the discarded cover off of Lance’s bedside table and showing it to him, “It’s this.”

Lance snatched the cover from him and analyzed it skeptically. “ _The Pentagon’s Brain: An Uncensored History of DARPA, America’s Top-Secret Military Research Agency_ by Annie Jacobsen. That seems pretty close to a conspiracy theory.”

Keith snatched the cover back. “Maybe, but it is a Pulitzer Prize winner so, yes, I am a man of class,” he said with false dignity, not even convincing himself. “Anyways, shouldn’t you be studying Mr. ‘ _You just watch: I’m gonna study hardcore and ace this exam!_ ’?”

Lance rolled onto his back defeatedly then, letting out a really obnoxious mix between a groan and a sigh. He turned his head back to Keith with pleading eyes, ignoring the looks from Hunk and Pidge. “I can’t remember any of this.”

The dark-haired boy shuffled closer to Lance, gesturing towards his abandoned book, “Maybe that’s because you’re just staring at the page; you’re not gonna remember anything that way.”

Pidge chimed in, “He’s right. Have you tried making flashcards? That works really well for me.”

“Well, it’s anatomy so that’s not really convenient,” he said, dismissing the idea.

Hunk looked up from his laptop, “Why don’t you try labeling a diagram then?” That just earned a scowl and a shrug from Lance.

“Well, you love painting, so maybe a hands-on approach would work,” Keith suggested.

Pidge and Hunk lit up at that, Pidge saying, “Yeah, maybe you’re a kinesthetic learner.”

Lance’s face turned contemplative. He raised a finger to his chin and nodded at that, “Yeah, that might work.” He then turned to Keith, “Keith, buddy, wanna help me out?” His enthusiastic look didn’t do much to persuade Keith; he simply raised an eyebrow, to which Lance replied, “All you have to do is sit there and I’ll tell you what all of your bones are called! Well the one’s I remember…” 

“Why can’t Hunk or Pidge do it?” Lance raised his eyebrows pointedly at him and gestured with his hands first to the group on the other side of the room, and then to Keith with a vertical sweeping motion. Keith took that as _they’re busy and you’re not_. He sighed subconsciously, conceding with a, “Fine.”

Lance jumped up at that and his face was full of way too much excitement. “Okay,” he said, grabbing Keith hands. Keith begrudgingly admitted that Lance caught him off guard there, but he most definitely would never admit to the blush that warmed his cheeks. Lance, with Keith’s hand in both of his, extended his fingers, informing him, “These are your phalanges.” And when he looked up at Keith, he almost thought he saw the slightest of blushes on Lance’s cheeks as well. “I remembered that because it sounds weird.” Keith huffed at that -- whether in laughter or annoyance, Lance didn’t know.

“These are your metacarpals, and then carpals,” he continued, sliding his fingers up Keith’s hand to his wrist. “Then it splits into two bones: your ulna and radius.” He idly drew his finger up Keith’s arm and Keith swore it didn’t give him goosebumps. “They cross over each other, but I don’t know which one’s which…” 

Lance sat up a little straighter, more interested in the next bone, “This is your humerus. I remembered that one because it sounds like humus, which I know Hunk loves,” he said, dragging out the word “love” and sparing a glance at the food-obsessed man himself. Lance was a little confused when he looked over there and both of them were already looking his way, but they gave him a smile and turned back to their screens so Lance just brushed it off.

Lance moved his hand up to Keith’s collarbone and said, “This is your clavicle,” distractedly. Keith noticed a shift in Lance. He also pointedly ignored the feeling he got when Lance paused to rub his collarbone tenderly with his thumb. Lance thought he was really sly in acting like he was just pausing to think, but then he forgot what all the bones in the neck were called. He decided to just move on to the head. Besides, it was a convenient way to change the mood out of this awkwardness it had slipped into, so he grabbed Keith’s skull and then mussed up his hair, “And this is your skull!”

Keith was very unamused at that and as Lance was expecting this, he hurriedly moved on. He laid a finger on the sulking boy’s nose then, which successfully caught him off guard, making him forget his anger. “Nasal bone.” Lance dragged his finger to his cheekbone but suddenly blanked. He may or may not have lingered there as well. And he may or may not have loved feeling the angles of Keith’s face. Lance muttered out a barely audible, “Forget…” and was suddenly cupping Kieth’s lower cheek. Eyes trained on his hand, he ran it along his defined jawbone, “Mandible.”

Keith had no idea how to react. All he knew was that Lance’s soft and pampered hands felt really good tracing his skin. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Pidge and Hunk started chuckling and Lance and Keith’s attention were averted to them. The two expertly recovered, looking at Hunk’s phone like _that_ was the source of their amusement. Lance turned back, wide-eyed and flustered -- even more so when he realized his hand was still on Keith’s jaw. 

“Uh...moving on,” he scrambled out. He looked down, that being the only direction to go, and saw a bone he most definitely knew. He placed his palm flat on Keith’s chest and quickly realized his plan might not have been so brilliant after all. “Um, s-sternum,” he hastened to move his hand, but ended up in not a much better place, “Your ribs.” Secretly, Keith was happy he chose to wear a thin, loose tee that day. He could feel Lance’s hands perfectly, and yes, he admitted, he liked it. In fact, he wished Hunk and Pidge weren’t nuisances for one day so Lance wouldn’t rush past his torso.

The tanned boy looked reluctant, almost scared, to place his hands on the next location, but regardless, he did. His hand rested low on Keith’s hip. Keith praised his bravery with an unexpected hitch of his breath. Lance’s eyes darted up nervously and he quickly removed his hand, bringing it to the back of his neck, “Sorry,” he said bashfully, forgetting to ever name the pelvic bone.

“Uh, that’s probably good...I’ll uh, study the ones I missed.” Lance rapidly turned back to his textbook, hoping to distance himself from the boundaries he had crossed. But Keith didn’t want to leave it like that; he didn’t want Lance to think he made him uncomfortable when honestly, he was more than fine with the boundaries being erased. 

He tried to lighten the mood with a joking tone when he said, “Okay, I know you’re not the brightest, but did you really forget all of the bones in the leg.” He punctuated his point by tapping Lance’s head with his foot, gesturing to all of the bones he left unclassified. 

Pidge brilliantly prompted with, “Yeah, Lance. We’re trying to test your knowledge. Go ahead and finish.” Lance pretended like he didn’t see Hunk’s silent snicker or the devious glare in the youngest’s eyes. He instead turned to Keith and silently asked his permission to continue -- to ask if he wanted him to. He was put at ease when Keith gave a small, encouraging smile and a nod towards his legs. Lance’s heart undeniably skipped a beat.

Lance cleared his throat and moved to sit by Keith. “Well,” he started, grabbing the boy’s foot, “these are easy. Phalanges again, metatarsals, and tarsals.” He laughed and visibly relaxed when Keith chuckled and jerked his ticklish foot back. Lance moved on, “Like your lower arm, you’ve also got two bones in your lower _leg_ : the tibia and fibula, and no, I don’t which sides those are on either.” Keith let out an amused huff, earning himself a death glare from Lance.

He averted Lance’s attention by pointing to his knee, shoving it a bit too close to Lance’s face, saying, “And this?”

Lance dodged his knee expertly and gave the offender a look he didn’t really know how to describe -- but it held no threat. “ _This_ ,” he responded, shoving Keith’s knee to the bed, “is your…um...something…” Instead of dwelling, Lance gave himself credit for all the ones he _did_ remember. “And finally,” he said, placing a hand on Keith’s thigh, and possibly giving it a discreet affectionate squeeze, “your femur!” He removed his hand and placed it in his lap. “Those are most of the major bones. Questions?”

He looked to Keith, not really expecting an answer, but definitely not expecting _this_ : “Yeah, how many of those did you make up?” Lance mocked offense, slamming his hand to his chest, mouth agape. Then he lunged at Keith and swat at him, murmuring something about being a “pretentious asshole,” and suddenly their situation was the most awkward it had been throughout the whole affair.

Keith had fallen on his back in laughter and defense, effectively pulling Lance with him. His right hand held up Lance’s left, and his left hand held Lance’s back -- almost as intimate as the hand placed on Keith’s chest. 

Lance couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not when he saw Keith’s eyes linger on his lips. He subconsciously licked them in anticipation. And then he was _very_ sure it wasn’t a dream when Keith’s hand moved from his back to gently guide his head down towards his lips…

Then he figured out it was all really a nightmare when their intimate condition was broken by laughter. Their heads whipped up to be met with Pidge and Hunk hysterically laughing, holding their stomachs, rolling on the bed, and both Lance and Keith had never wanted to punch them so badly.

Lance sat up with an incredulous look. But he was too dumbstruck to say anything. Keith, though, managed to form some coherent words, exclaiming, “What the hell?!”

Pidge and Hunk sobered for only a second before seeing their looks and starting a whole new round of hysterics. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance entered his dorm, flung his backpack on the floor, and threw himself on his bed. He was startled when Keith interrupted his misery from his desk, “How’d it go?”

After a week or so of awkward tip-toeing around their feelings, the two of them had finally confessed to each other and gotten together. Lance had just taken his last exam, and was suddenly very glad he gave keys to Keith because he really needed him now.

Keith stood up to sit next to Lance. Lance rolled onto his stomach dramatically, making room for Keith at the foot of the bed, “Tiring.”

Keith laughed breathily but nudged his shoulder, “But seriously, how do you think you did?”

Lance looked up at him and suddenly his mood was a lot better. “I think it went well.” He sat up to meet the other boy. “In fact, I think I aced it,” he smiled proudly. His eyebrows lowered and a smirk appeared on his lips, “Especially the anatomy part. I mean with all of that _studying_...” He leaned closer to Keith.

Keith pushed him away, laughing. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just absorbing each other’s company. “You must know every bone better than I do at this point.”

Keith looked at him disbelievingly, “No...I don’t remember like, any.”

Lance didn’t take that for an acceptable answer. He gave a him a light push, saying, “Sure you do. Come on, show me what you learned.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows and mumbled more to himself a small, “Okay…” He shuffled to sit in front of Lance, suddenly gaining a lot more confidence.

“Well,” he said pointedly and intelligently, looking Lance in the eyes as he bowed his head down to his collarbone. He fingered his shirt out of the way before saying, “Here’s a bone,” and he kissed his collarbone longingly. He looked up to Lance and found feigned disappointment paired with genuine amusement. He continued, “Here’s some more bones,” then moved to kiss his neck in a few different places, again, taking his sweet time. And he easily caught the quiet, short breath Lance released from his nose. 

Keith moved to get closer and get a better angle on his neck. He sucked at it before Lance interrupted, “You better not be giving me a hickey.” Keith grunted angrily but moved on all the same. But not before making sure to throw him quick menacing look, of course.

Sighing indifferently, he informed Lance, “Here’s another bone,” and moved down to his sternum. He less kissed, and more buried his face in the boy’s chest. Like second nature, Lance brought his hand up to stroke Keith’s hair.

Lifting his head, Keith let out a small, contented sigh as his hands traveled up Lance’s chest. He lifted his legs, that were straddling his boyfriend, to get closer to him. Now hovering slightly above him, one of Keith’s hands went to Lance’s shoulder and the other to the side of his face. His eyes were filled with mischief when he looked at Lance’s lips. As before, Lance couldn’t help but wet his own in anticipation.

“And here are my favorite bones,” he said and kissed Lance’s soft lips. Lance brought the hand on his head to rest on Keith’s hand on his cheek. He tilted his head slightly to give him a better kiss. 

Then he realized and pulled back, almost offended. Keith looked confused, then sad. He looked back to Lance’s lips and drifted towards him in an attempt to capture them again but Lance pulled back to say, “Lips are not bones idiot.” But Lance was obviously humored and his words held no bite.

“Like I care, Lance,” is all Keith got in before pursuing him again. Lance pulled away slightly, giving him a sly look. But when Keith pouted dramatically, he just sighed and smiled.

“Fine,” he leaned in and whispered, “remind me to teach you anatomy again,” and his last words were mumbled by Keith’s impatient kisses.

Keith feverently pecked him then reluctantly pulled back the tiniest bit, so that lips were still touching but he could respond, “Yeah, last time you tried to teach me anatomy, the only thing I heard was my pounding heart.” He kissed him again, this time more relaxed. “With you touching me like that, the last thing I cared about was what a meta-whatever was,” he said quickly, wanting nothing more than to kiss Lance’s sweet mouth. 

Their lips touched for just a second before Lance mumbled, “Metacarpal,” to which Keith answered quickly, “Still don’t care,” and leaned in again. Lance pulled them both so he was on his back and said, “Either do I.” Finally, Keith got his long awaited kisses. 

When they broke for air, Keith told the boy beneath him, “Finally you shut up.” He brushed the hair out of Lance’s face and went to kiss his cheek, then the bones beside his eye, lovingly. And Lance just smiled so brightly. 

Keith lifted his head up to look at him and Lance tucked his long hair behind his ear. He just continued to smile, eyes trained on his task. Keith was surprised, “Speechless even?” Lance was taken aback, a little embarrassed. He blushed and said angrily, “Just shut up and kiss me,” and tipped his head up to him, but Keith pushed his shoulders down.

“No, I think I’ll torture you like you did to me earlier. Hmm let’s see…” His face lit up, “So yesterday was a really great day because…”

Lance flipped them so now he was on top of Keith, and the fair-skinned boy was left to let out a shocked whimper. “I don’t give a damn about your day,” Lance informed him and bent down to his lips.

Keith granted him a single wet kiss before pulling back for a fracture of a second and Lance thought he was gonna start talking again, but was proved wrong when he bit Lance’s lip _hard_.

“Ow!” He pulled back, a hand darting to his mouth.

“Rude. You’re supposed to say ‘Oh, yes! Tell me how your day was!’” Keith huffed in a high pitched voice. Lance just sighed and fell forward on Keith’s chest, forcing a small “oof” out of Keith.

Lance positioned himself so that his hands were under his cheek. One of Keith’s was behind his head, while the other rubbed Lance’s back.

After a few silent moments Keith asked shyly, “Are you okay?” Lance lifted his head, chin resting on Keith’s chest, and pouted at him, his bottom lip jutting out. Keith saw the little bit of blood and was suddenly frantic. “Oh shit,” he sat up and grabbed at Lance, “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to bite you that hard.”

Lance was a bit confused but when Keith rubbed at the bleeding spot with his thumb, he winced in pain. Keith whipped his head up, “Sorry!” and proceeded to press a few gentle, apologetic kisses to his lip.

Lance gently pushed him back by his shoulders, and Keith looked up at him, worried. Lance gave him a look of pity, “It’s fine baby.” Keith was a little shocked by the pet name, but his thoughts were distracted when Lance swiped his thumb across _his_ bottom lip, presumably rubbing off the transferred metallic taste. “Really, I’m okay.”

Keith was relieved and relaxed a bit, but still dropped his head and mumbled quietly, “I’m sorry.” 

Lance chuckled before lifting his chin up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Would it make you feel better if I got you back?”

Keith’s eyes went wide, which amused Lance. “How would you do that?” he asked slowly.

“Well,” Lance touched his chin thoughtfully. “Next week we’re re-learning muscles, so naturally I’ll have to teach you those as well,” he fabricated rather proudly, pausing a moment to lick the blood off his bottom lip.

Like second nature, Keith brought a hand to his cheek apologetically, thinking, _another field day of Lance’s hands roaming my body? That’s not a punishment at all_ , but then Lance closed his eyes momentarily in a short laugh, put his hand on Keith’s and said, “And this time there will be no hands-on experience -- strictly textbook.”

“Noooooooooooooooo,” Keith whisper-yelled as his head was thrown back in disdain. Then his head plummeted to Lance’s chest and rested there. Lance rested his head on Keith’s and brought up a hand to pet his hair. After a while, he mumbled, “Okay, maybe a little.”

Keith lifted his head slightly, not looking up, “Can I use my lips to learn?”

“Yeah right, not with those deadly fangs.”

Keith let out an intelligent, “Ugh!” and flopped on his back with his hands outstretched to his sides. Lance laid back in the opposite direction, his head landing on his pillow. He scooted to the side and pat the bed beside him, motioning for Keith to come. 

Keith didn’t move so Lance nudged his side with his foot. “Hey, I’m tired.” After a moment, Keith dejectedly crawled to his side, turned off the light and plopped down next to him. They laid there for a moment, Keith’s eyes closed, then Lance poked his cheek, “Hey, are you gonna cuddle me?” Keith didn’t open his eyes but lifted up his arm which Lance gladly snuggled into. The last thing Lance remembered before sleep overcame him was a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment and hit me up on Tumblr if you wanna (it's just a million reblogs of Klance and Victuuri) @metalliclioness :)


End file.
